It is necessary at times to extend a conduit (e.g. fluid conduit, electrical conduit) through a wall, such as a bulkhead in an aircraft, for example. It is necessary that this conduit be firmly connected to the wall and at times be sealed against leakage, between it and the wall. It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective conduit installation composed of a fitting that is mounted in a single opening in the wall and conduit sections on one or both sides of the wall that are connected to the fitting, without there being any leakage from the conduit or between it and the wall.
An installation in which a conduit extends through a wall or bulkhead and is connected to a fitting that is connected to the wall is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,349, granted Mar. 17, 1992 to Michael A. Landry, Roger T. Bolstad, Charles M. Copple, Darryle Quincey, Eric T. Easterbrook, Leonard F. Reid and Louis A. Champoux. The system disclosed by this patent includes a fitting that has a tubular shank that fits into an opening in the wall and a head at one end of the shank that makes contact with the wall. The tubular shank is expanded into the opening. A conduit extends through a center opening in the fitting and is connected to the head of the fitting. An advantage of this installation is that only one opening in the wall is required. An object of the present invention is to use this advantage and combine with it other features which result in an improved installation.